1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional processing circuit and processing method, more particularly, a three dimensional processing circuit and processing method for determining the location of on-screen display (OSD) according to the imaging depth.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The three dimensional (3D) image is generated by depth calculation, dual-lens recording or other ways. Users can enjoy watching the 3D image after wearing the special 3D glasses and adding a scene depth to a two dimensional (2D) plane. However, the OSD information is generally extra information, for example, the subtitle. In other words, the OSD itself does not have depth information. There are two display ways respectively showed in the FIGS. 1A and 1B (given an instance of the subtitle) in a conventional OSD.
FIG. 1A illustrates operating situations of a key point 10a and the subtitle 11a in the conventional 3D image. The subtitle 11a doesn't do any processing that have relation with depth, so the location of the subtitle 11a watched by dual-eyes is same in the 3D image, and in the version effect, equivalent to the location of the letter in the actual screen. However, the subtitle 11a is needed to display on the top layer of the frame, resulting in the distant image eclipses the near image when user watching the subtitle 11a. As shown in the upper right corner of FIG. 1A, this situation is infringed the experience of daily life, causing by increasing fatigue of user's eye when user watches the 3D image (for example, the 3D film).
FIG. 1B illustrates other operating situations of the key point 10a and the subtitle 11a in the conventional 3D image. The location of subtitle 11a is fixed in the minimum depth in the overall 3D image so as to eclipse the other objects in real state. This way mentioned accords the experience of daily life and the subtitle looks better. However, taking the 3D film as an example, the key point 10b of 3D image sometime is not located on the front of the shallow depth, but it is located on the front of the deep depth. Therefore, the user must simultaneity watch the distant focus and the near subtitle 11b fixed. In other words, the user needs constantly adjust the focal length looked by double-eyes so as to increase fatigue of user's eye.
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, it is an imperative that an apparatus and method are designed so as to solve the drawbacks as the foregoing.